dbxfanonfandomcom-20200213-history
Kled vs. Kano
Kled of League of Legends (Demon CD) takes on Kano of Mortal Kombat (Demon CD) in Round One of the Halloween Frieght Tournament. Voting Voting has ended Fight Kled and Skaarl are walking through a volcanic area in the shadow of the mountains. Before them lies a small forest, and beyond that, total blackness before a tower rises far out in the fog. Their current aim was to find Saitama, Tatsumi and Elsword, but they were heading towards the Palace in case any had the same idea. The wasteland was mostly solid black rock and a few geysers, though large rivers of lava flowed from one of the active mountains. Kled: Hey, what’s that? Skaarl (translation): I have no idea... However, they were looking at two different objects. Kled at a cybernetic human running at them from the forest, and his steed at what appeared to be a Spaghetti monster flying at them from the mountains, completely out of control. Skaarl (translation): Shit, it’s a Spaghetti Monster. Kled: Spaghetti Monster? Never met a cybernetic spaghetti monster before? Skaarl (translation): The hell you talking about, I don’t see a cyborg. Kled: Well, I don’t see pasta and a meatball either. Kled’s steed turns around to talk to Kled. Skaarl (translation): Listen, you’re cool and all, but you’re as blind as a... He is cut off as the cyborg tackles Kled to the ground, and the Spaghetti monster tries to rams into Skaarl, but misses. Spaghetti Monster: ROOOOOAAAAARRRR!!! Kled kicks the cyborg off of him, and using his spear and gets on Skaarl. Kled: Sheesh, super heroes, ponies, a spaghetti monster, and a cyborg? The standards for this tournament must not have been high if that was a combatant, not an obstacle. ???: I am very much a combatant. Kled turns to see Kano standing there. Kled: Oh. Are you human or a cyborg. Should have seen that coming. You're pretty fast. I wonder what your blood taste likes. (Kled Theme, 2:31-2:36) Kano: Which means you didn’t see this coming either. He lunges at Kled, who whips out his spear and attacks. HERE WE GO!!!!!!!! (Kled’s Theme, 2:36-3:06) Kano fires his guns, forcing Kled to call off his assault and go on the defensive. He circles Kano, barely outpacing his bullets and blocking some with his spear. Swapping one gun out for knife, he shoots a line of bullets into Kled’s path, blocking him, and in a split second is upon his, shredding him by spinning his knife like a saw blade. He then steps back and shoots him several more times. Trying something new, Kled switches to an aerial assault. He is blocked when Kano brings out his eye, and with a command down a blast of red laser came down, stunning him. Leaping into the air, he slashes him twice before kicking him down, and falls after his spiraling downwards while firing with his guns. At the last second, he is able to somersault out of the way before Kano lands on him, and punches him in the abdomen, knocking Kano back. Kled runs after him, hitting with four powerful slashes stepping back and jabbing dozens of times in a split second. As Kano falls to the ground, Kled becomes surrounded by a blue aura and slashes upwards. As he gets to his feet, Kled runs past him multiple times at a blinding speed, with only a small trail of to be seen. On the fifth strike, his reflexes are enough to block him with his fists, and he pushes him back. Punching the ground, a small geyser of lava shoots up, and switching to a different set of weapons, he punches the stream and sends a large cloud of fire and lava towards the cavalier. He leaps straight through the firewall and slashes Kano into the air. Leaping after him, he slashes repeatedly, making both rise a little higher into the air, and finishes by spinning in place rapidly, slashing Kano with his spear and bringing him to the ground. His gun glow white and leaps at the cyborg’s throat, but he grabs him with one hand and hoists him into the air. With a powerful kick, he sends Kled flying. Launching dozens of bullets into the air, he then speeds after him and slashes him across the chest. Kano rapidly exchanges between slashing Kled with his knife and shooting him with his guns before batting him into the air with his machine guns. He doesn’t go far up before bullets rain down on him. Kano: Keeping it stylish, with you death. (Kled’s Theme, 3:21-4:09) Kano’s pistol and machine gun unload their clips into Kled, before he charges for one powerful blast. Kano: Got You!!!! He fires, and the force blows Kled into the hillside. Kano: How come I never meet any nice people? Kled recovers, and slams the ground, sending a shockwave towards Kano. He is stunned, allowing Skaarl and Kano to close the gap and slash him repeatedly. His aura activates again and he begins to move even faster, and switches from slashes to repeated jabs. Consistently jabbing at Kano’s face with one arm, he forces them both across the wasteland and into a large rock; swinging both his arms, he blasts Kano through it. As Kano readies his fist, Kled seems to teleports behind him. He instinctively slashes behind him, but he moves again, this time above him, and hits him with a crescent-shaped slash. It knocks Kano to the ground, where he hits him with a barrage of spear attacks. Before he can finish his assault, Kano is surrounded by a blinding flash of red light and Kled is forced off. Kano gets up, now in his mode ready to kill. Kano, surrounded by a fire, runs towards Kled, surrounded by blue fire, and his knife launches a rapid series of slashes against Kled’s spear. Their arms move so fast they are almost invisible, and sparks fly between them. Kled eventually jumps back and runs at him again, attempting to slash his throat with his spear, but he is now much faster than him, and moves so quickly that afterimage copies are made. He attacks the wrong one, and the real Dante lands a sick uppercut with the Australian hunting knife equipped. Two more punches, each with a flash of light, are executed, then he takes out his pistols once more and shoots Kled and Skaarl rapidly, bringing him into the air. While Skaarl died instantly. Kled recovers and shoots down at Kano, but he effortlessly blocks his strike; and inexplicably has a knife in between his teeth. With one hand, he forces Kled onto the ground, and with the other, he traps his feet. He then flips the knife and executes his signature attack, only with the hilt held forward. He spears Kled with enough speed and force to send him flying into the distance. K.O!!! Kano reloads his guns and holsters them before hoisting his knives over his arms. Kano: I better get paid for that. Results Winning Combatant: Kled: 6 Kano: 14 Winning Method: K.O.: 3 Death: 11 Details Follow Kano's Path Here More information can be found here Category:What-If? DBXs Category:John1Thousand Category:Halloween Frieght Tournament Category:Completed What-If DBXs